


Morning Meeting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Some meetings are crucial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #132: decadent, delicious, demand.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Morning Meeting

~

When Harry emerged from his meeting, Draco was waiting, arms crossed. “I need an answer to the urgent memo I sent you this morning, Potter,” he said. 

“Yes, Malfoy, I got the memo, but I had an emergency briefing to attend—” 

“Is it over now?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” 

“Excellent, then perhaps this is a good time?” Draco said. “As I indicated, I need to get this handled immediately, and as I did send the memo several hours ago—”

“Fine, fine. Yes, now works.” Harry turned to Ron. “I have to take care of this, Ron. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“Okay.” Ron eyed Draco with suspicion. “You’re sure you don’t need me to come with you?” 

Draco sneered. “We’re in the Ministry of Magic, Weasley. And Potter _is_ Head Auror. I imagine he can handle himself in the unlikely event I try anything nefarious.” 

Ron’s face went red and he scowled. Sighing, Harry laid a hand on Ron’s arm. “It’s fine, Ron, I’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so.” Throwing Draco a glare, Ron turned on his heel. 

Once Ron was gone, Draco gestured for Harry to precede him. “Your office?” Harry asked politely. 

“As this matter is of a sensitive nature, yes,” Draco replied equally politely. 

Neither spoke as they walked side by side down the hallway, and as they passed Draco’s secretary, he snapped, “No interruptions, Matilda. Head Auror Potter and I have important business to discuss.” 

“Yes, sir.” Matilda nodded, and the moment they walked into Draco's office, she waved her wand, putting up a Silencing and Privacy Shield. 

As soon as the door was closed, Harry turned to Draco. “Honestly, Draco. Do you really think this is the best time for us to—”

Draco was immediately on him, shoving him against the door and devouring his mouth. Harry adjusted quickly, his arms going around Draco as he tilted his head and met every demanding thrust of Draco tongue with one of his own. 

Attached at the lips, they slowly edged their way towards the desk. Once Harry had Draco trapped against it, he drew back and whispered, “You have an interesting idea of what constitutes an emergency.” 

“You want to argue about how I got you here right now?” Draco drawled. 

Harry laughed. “I suppose not. Right, if we’re doing this now, you’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“So demanding,” Draco murmured. Drawing his wand, he banished his clothes. “Better?” he asked, smirking.

“Much,” Harry said, sliding his hands down Draco’s sides to caress his arse. “But why leave mine?”

“Because I want you to fuck me in your Auror robes.” 

Harry groaned. “Bloody hell.” 

“I thought you’d enjoy that.” Smirking, Draco turned around, leaned over his desk, and spread his legs. “Go on, then,” he tossed over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for?” 

Panting, Harry cupped Draco’s arse in his hands, squeezing. It felt decadent, dangerous, and oh so delicious to have Draco Malfoy, Head of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, bent over his own desk and displayed for his pleasure. 

“Are you going to just look or are you going to fuck me?” Draco whined. 

Hands shaking, Harry undid his flies. “Fuck you,” he muttered. “I’m definitely fucking you.” 

“Well then get on with it before Weasley comes looking to try to rescue you.” 

Harry shook his head. “Wait, I need to prepare you—”

“Already handled. Just get one with it.” 

“Oh, fuck, what have you—” Wheezing, he parted Draco’s arsecheeks to see. It looked slick, and a small plug was sitting there. “Oh, you dirty slut,” he whispered. “You’ve had this in all morning?” 

Draco arched his back in invitation. “Of course,” he hissed. “Why do you think I sent you that _urgent_ memo? Didn’t you read it?” 

“In the middle of a briefing? No!” 

“Oh, for—” Draco huffed, pushing up off the desk. “I don’t know why I even bother with you, Potter. You know, if you’re not interested in continuing this arrangement, I can always find someone else to—”

“Oh no you don’t,” Harry growled, shoving Draco back down onto the desk. Removing the plug and tossing it aside, he positioned himself at Draco’s entrance, thrusting all the way in at once and startling a cry from him. “You want a fucking?” Harry asked darkly, drawing back. “You’re getting a fucking.” 

“Finally,” Draco moaned. 

Harry didn’t wait for Draco to adjust, he just shoved his cock back in, fucking him roughly, lifting his feet off the ground with every thrust. 

Draco was whimpering, moans spilling from his throat. His hands, splayed on the desk, drew up into claws until his fingers were gouging the wood as he fought for purchase. His muscles rippled around Harry’s buried cock and he cried out as Harry moved repeatedly over his prostate. 

Normally, Harry liked to take his time when fucking Draco, to tease, but there was none of that this time. He wanted, no needed, to take, to own, and he did, shoving his cock into Draco’s clenching body until pleasure rose up and engulfed him. With a choked cry, Harry ground himself against Draco’s arse, shuddering as he spilled inside him. 

Breathing harshly, he slumped over Draco’s back, trying to catch his breath. He thought Draco had come, but he wasn’t sure. Once he could talk, he asked, “Did you—?”

“Come?” Draco chuckled softly. “Yes. Well done, Potter. That was just what I needed.” 

Grinning, Harry kissed his neck. “Good.” 

Draco sighed. “Now get off me, you’re heavy.” 

Shaking his head, Harry pushed off Draco, pulling his limp cock out of him. After cleaning himself up, Harry tucked himself back into his pants and did up his flies. 

By the time he was done, Draco was once again impeccably dressed, his robes smooth and unruffled. Only the flush on his cheeks and his slightly swollen lips gave away what he’d been doing. 

Harry smiled. “So, am I allowed to return to my job, or do you need to…discuss anything else, Malfoy?” 

Draco hummed. “I believe we have reached a satisfactory conclusion to this meeting, Potter.” 

“Brilliant.” Walking to the door, Harry opened it. Turning back to face Draco, he winked. “Shall I pencil you in for another meeting tomorrow? Now that I think about it, I believe this topic may require further discussion.” 

“Your office this time?” Draco said. When Harry nodded, he smirked. “Very well. I’ll send you a memo tomorrow with some suggestions based on today’s meeting.” 

Harry grinned. “I look forward to it.” 

~


End file.
